hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Atlantic hurricane season (Michael0311)
The hypothetical 2018 was the most active in history, shattering nearly every record(excluding earliest formation). A long string of costly, deadly, and powerful hurricanes totaled a damage of $569.3 billion dollars and a death toll of 100,000 , dwarfing even the previous season's Harvey, Irma, and Maria, which some in this season destroying entire states. Hurricane Alberto became a record-breaking January Category 5. In April, Beryl became a damaging Category 4. May had a lot of activity, with Chris and a unnamed hurricane, both Category 4, merged to create a powerful superstorm, which later affected the U.S. Debby hit South Carolina as a major. Ernesto, Florence, and Gordon, all three Category 4, were three consecutive tropical cylones, the first time this happened in May. The same were with June, which had strong Category 5's, Helene, Isaac, Joyce, and Kirk. Isaac broke Patricia's records of 215 mph and 879 mbar with 250 mph and 859 mbar, the most intense tropical cyclone on record. Lesile became the closest Category 5 to South Carolina, but thanks to an fujiwhara, Michael broke the record just a week later, making landfall on SC as a Category 5, breaking a 30-year-old record, the worst hurricane in South Carolina, which was previously set by Hugo. In July, the strong hurricane activity significantly downticked, though still holding a bunch of tropical storms ( and 1 hurricane, which was also the only July major hurricane of the season, Nadine, a Category 4): Oscar, Patty, Rafael, Sara, Tony, and Valerie. August had Hurricane William, which dumped more rain than the record-breaking dumper Beryl earlier in the season; Alpha, which was a Category 4, and the only confirmed tropical system to reach Ireland; Beta, nothing more than a major that stayed out at sea; Armina, the only tropical cyclone to cross the equator and the only South Atlantic major. The rest of the August storms, Delta, Eplision, Twenty-eight(28), Twenty-nine(29), Gamma, and Zeta, were weak and short-lived storms. September had Eta(Category 5), Theta(Category 4), Iota (Category 3), Kappa (Category 2), Lambada(Category 1), Mu(Tropical Storm), Thirty-eight (38, Tropical Depression),Thirty-nine(39, Tropical Storm, originally though to be a tropical depression), and Invest 40L. October significantly started to go inactive, with Prthe season's last major to have been confirmed before re-analysis(Xi) and Category 5(Nu) forming. Else, Omicron(Category 2), PI (Tropical Storm), Rho (Tropical Storm), Forty-five (Tropical Depression), and Sigma (Category 1). November had a astonishing zero invests/tropical depressions or higher form, compared to it's previous activity, and last year's end with Tropical Storm Rina in November. The seasons's last 6 storms formed in December: Tau (Category 1), Upsilon (Minimal 115 mph Category 3, originally thought to have been a high-end Category 2 with 110 mph MPH is a Category 3 but later found to be stronger in re-analysis), Phi(Tropical Storm), Chi (the season's last hurricane, Category 1), Psi (TS), and Omega (TS). Predictions The first prediction dated back in November 12, 2017, forecasting a El Nino, and a below average season with 9-13 tropical depressions, 8-10 tropical storms, 5-7 hurricanes, and 0-1 majors. As of December 20, a new forecast came out because it had seemed a extreme La Nina had begun to rapidly form, raising the numbers very high: 20-28 named storms,10-27 hurricanes, and 10-13 majors. March 13's prediction was even more ''far-fetched, forecasting 40-50 named storms, 28-33 hurricanes, and 20-28 majors. The last one turned out to be somewhat right. Storms This section is in need of one or more higher quality images. Please help by adding/replacing images/infoboxes carrying them. '''Major Hurricane Alberto' Alberto started as a weak tropical wave. Progressing eastward, the system took days to become a tropical storm. A day after becoming a tropical storm, however, Alberto finally became a Category 1 on Jan 2. The system did not change at all until two days later when all of a sudden, the water under it raised to 98 degrees (F), a anticyclone appeared above it, and wind shear shattered off the majority of the forecast cone for Alberto at the time, causing it to extremely rapidly intensify, going from a 80-mph Category 1 to a 170 mph Category 5 intensification for the record books. It intensified over the next day to packing winds of 185 mph. Dry air started to engulf the system, and in two days, it was a Category 4. It disrupted the Caribbean a lot, causing $1.2 billion dollars worth of damage there. After reaching 230 mph winds, it had several eye wall replacement cycles, which briefly weakened it back into a Category 4 before hitting Texas with 195 mph winds, stalling. It stalled for over 3 days, dumping a lot of rain, with totals higher then forty inches, and cost $50 billion there. It stalled from Georgia to South Carolina, too, but much weaker.It barley managed to escape and gain post-tropical status, gain 35 mph winds, and painfully slowly weaken as it stalled near the USA-Canada border.st Damage cost up to $66.2 billion. 123 deaths were reported. The large damage and deaths caused it to be retired in the spring of 2019, and was replaced with Albert (I think I heard of the fact? that Alberto is Spainish for Albert). ''Note: ''Anyone can make Beryl, Chris, the unnamed hurricane, Debby, Ernesto, and Florence. However, only 1 storm can be made per person. Also, when people are creating this season, they are restricted to some things, each different between each storm allowed to be made. A list is provided below for restrictions of storms: Beryl: -In April -Stalls near land as a major at some point -Don't have it stall with 150 mph or stronger winds. Chris -Merges with a unnamed hurricane (i.e. this is the only storm that if a person picks they have two storms to work on, and the unnamed hurricane has to be a Category 4) Superstorm(after Chris and unnamed major merge) -Hit the U.S as a major Debby -Anyone doing Ernesto will have to make Ernesto's peak the same time as Debby's Ernesto -Peaks at the same time as Debby Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Record seasons Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Unusual tropical cyclones Category:Free Editing Seasons